Composite fluid conduits offer several advantages over conventional fluid conduits such as steel pipes. For example, composite fluid conduits are capable of withstanding greater strains than steel pipes of comparable dimensions. Composite fluid conduits are also lighter than steel pipes of comparable dimensions.
Composite fluid conduits also have other desirable properties as described in the Applicant's co-pending UK patent application nos. 1218956.9, 1218953.6, 1302969.9 and 1311755.1. A composite fluid conduit may permit greater transmission of different types of energy compared with a wall of a steel pipe. The wall of a composite fluid conduit may permit greater transmission of electromagnetic energy such as a radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic energy or gamma radiation compared with a wall of a steel pipe. The wall of a composite fluid conduit may permit greater transmission of acoustic energy compared with a wall of a steel pipe.
It may be desirable to connect a composite fluid conduit to a conventional fluid conduit such as a steel pipe. For example, in the oil and gas industry, it may be desirable or necessary to form a connection between a composite fluid conduit and a steel pipe which is capable of withstanding pressure differentials of up to 15,000 PSI between a fluid flow path defined internally of the connection and an environment external to the connection.